Again & Again
by Loserinsoccershorts1006
Summary: New plot due to the 7th HP book! At the beginning of 7th year, Lily Evans has a surprising encounter with her enemy James Potter, but what happens when her best friend, Severus Snape, gets jealous? M for later chapters. LJ and some LS.  R&R if you want :]
1. Entry Number 667

Well hey there! Hah I'm back, after... who knows how long. Well, as you can tell the other two storys haven't gone so well but I just came up with this one so enjoy!  
**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. We know.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

September 1st; 11.54 PM

Oh jeez. Well, I have finally done the unthinkable. I am now James' Potter's er, whatsit. Friend. I can't even believe it; I don't want to believe it. Six years of tolerating him and now… But still, it had to end sometime right? I mean, us both being Heads and all, we need to cooperate. After all, he has matured. A little. Even _I_ noticed. No more hexing innocent 2nd Years, no more dropping off dungbombs in the middle of the corridors, no more plugging the toilets in the Girl's Second floor bathroom so it overflowed causing Filch to harass us for a little over a month about it… Well, the Marauders haven't ended their pranks but hey, I don't really mind as long as they aren't aimed at people I care about… Well. What am I saying? Ugh, well, James may still be that arrogant, bullying, son of a bitch. But he's now an arrogant, bullying toe-ragged _Head Boy. _Er, I don't really like the sound of that. Oh Lily, what have you done now? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N II: Yes, yes, yes, I know it's short. Bear with me here, it's only made to be like an entry of a journal or diary and whatever. Next will be longer. (: Well as I know I'm not perfect, send me your comments/complaints/requests/questions/deaththreats/ect. in a review, and I will be sure to answer as soon as I can.  
****Much of my love**


	2. Dream Away, Lilykins

**A/N: Ok, I know, this isn't much better. I'm Sorry!!! I still love you all. Don't worry (:**

* * *

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and Lily Evans…Fell. 

"Mmnahh!" She yelled, still half asleep. She flipped over, trying to get up, but only managed to fall over and land on something extremely hard. Letting out a cry of pain, she closed her eyes as it wrapped its arms around her.

She realized she was in a sitting position when the thing let out a soothing "shh." She smiled and cuddled closer to the warmth. As Lily drowsily lifted her head after a while to see who it was, two more flashes of lightning -closely followed by one great boom of thunder- caused her to shriek in an unnaturally high voice and wrap her arms around her protector.

It was a he as far as she could tell. Still, she held him close to her body until one of her arms clumsily knocked over his glasses. More awake now, she had the sense to apologize profusely after giggling softly. Something in her brain then clicked.

"Wait, are you…" Lightning flashed and so did her eyes.

"James…?" She said softly, venom seeping into her whisper. He smirked in the darkness. Lily's eyes widened as she realized where she was, and how this was wrong in at least 50 ways.

"POTTER!" She shrieked, as another flash of lightning went off. "POTTER, LEMME GO!" Lily started to struggle but James held her tight. He sighed, eyes clouded with confusion and leaned towards the struggling body. Still struggling in vain, Lily's realized what was happening the moment he started to lean in. Her emerald eyes widened and she struggled even harder as a low moan escaped her lips.

"Noo." She moaned. He was closer and yet she seemed to be frozen into his body because she could see herself in his hazel eyes. She could smell him, and oh, he smelled so good. _What? NO._ She laid still, in shock.

"NO." She stiffened as his lips crashed gently into hers. She screamed into his kiss but after a few seconds, relaxed. He smiled against her lips and she involuntarily re-wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing his messy, black hair and tugging him closer. James hands left her waist and started rubbing up and down her back. Moaning, she straddled him in the dark, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth.

He had slipped his hands into the back of her shirt and she shivered at the touch of his cold hands against her bare flesh. She barely noted that his erection was pressing into her, she was too busy melting herself into the kiss. She pulled him closer and his lips left hers and went to the tender flesh of her neck. He laid down a path of fierce butterfly kisses down her neck to her chest. She gasped and leaned her head back, opening her eyes. Another flash of lightning lit up the empty room, and the following crash of thunder drowned Lily's shriek out.

She rolled off the couch, hitting the hard floor and panting. _Wait, what?_ She got up and looked around. The room was empty. She threw herself onto the couch and sighed. It had all been a dream. An amazing dream. The most wonderful dream she had ever- _WHAT?!_ The portrait opened and she quickly closed her eyes.

Realizing that it wouldn't matter if she had them open or not, she half opened both eyes in time to see four figures slinking into darkness, laughing and joking quietly. One seemed to know there was someone there, for it stopped and slowly turned to face the couch. _Oh jeez, James._ The three figures crept on towards the staircase, but he came and sat next to Lily on the floor.

Her heart pumped and she looked at him in the darkness. She forced her eyes closed as lightning and thunder boomed over head. She suddenly heard the mingling on rain lashing at the windows. Just then, she felt a hand running through her hair. She couldn't help sinking lower into the couch. The hand, sensing danger retreated, but not before Lily had failed to stifle a moan.

She heard James, as he made to stand up but she grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his knees next to her. She sat up and his eyes widened. Slowly, she leaned in to kiss him. They pulled back, James still in shock. She nodded and he-still kneeling- wrapped his arms around her waist.

She in turn laced her fingers through his hair. He leaned in finally and bit her lower lip. Lily moaned softly and parted her lips. His tongue thrust into her mouth and started exploring, stopping to play with Lily's tongue as they passed. She giggled and he smiled into the kiss, making Lily giggle again. He brought her closer, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like a few hours, they broke apart, panting but grinning. James then got up and leaned in to kiss her earlobe. He sent shivers down her spine, and she wondered why he had this new power over her.

"See you tomorrow, Lilykins." He breathed and stepped back. Again, a flurry of shivers went down her body and she watched him leave. Once he had disappeared, she lay on the couch and groaned audibly, but decided to get up again. She walked up the steps, her blankets sweeping the floor behind her, and entered her dorm.

Soft, deep breathing entered her ears as she reached her bed. The sunlight had just slipped a few fingers over the horizon, visible in Lily's open window. Collapsing onto her bed, she groaned once more. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ She turned over, eyes wide open. _Well,_ She thought, _At least he smelled nice. _Lily had soon fallen asleep, her breathing joining her roommates'.

* * *

**A/N II: Well, well, well, review with whatever you want me know about what you thought and what you thought needed improvement. Open to critisism, as always (: Next chapter in the making! Yay!**


	3. Just One Ride?

**A/N:** Hellos, It's me, obviously. :) Well, I wrote this up, but i'm sad to say no one has reviewed. Maybe it's a good thing, meaning no one has a problem with it? But a little eensy comment wouldn't hurt? haha. So i've got the fourth (basically third chapter) almost written and will soon be starting on the fifth. Enough about this though, heres another little chapter.

* * *

The next day was just like the first. Except with less lightning.

That Sunday, Lily woke up and stared at the ceiling. Her friends had all gone down to breakfast but she lay in bed, listening to the pouring rain hit the castle's walls. She finally got up and opened her window, admiring the view and inhaling the smell of the damp world. She leaned against one elbow, gazing at the way the rain was pushed about by the wind, listening to the patter of it hitting the ground and feeling the cool air blowing specks of water to her face.

Lily closed her eyes and just stood there listening for hours. Her mind was blissfully blank until she opened her eyes again. She found herself face-to-face with a grinning James Potter.

"AH!" She screamed as she took a few steps back and slipped on the wet stone. James winced and flew inside. He was riding his Comet, and after he dismounted his broom, he was standing in a huge puddle of water. He helped Lily up.

"Well," He stared, in an amused sort of way. "I was wondering if you fancied a bit of a ride together. Out there." He waved his arm to show he meant the grounds. Lily raised her eyebrow. An image of her and James snogging the night before floated up in her memory, but she just mentally shook it away.

"It's pouring, James!" She hissed, still a bit uncomfortable calling him by his first name. He had really changed this year, starting by telling her he was sorry for everything he had done to her and by asking if they could just be friends. _Not on your life, Potter_. She had told him; still bitter about the last prank he had played on her last year.

_My name's James, Lily. Just James. _She remembered him saying this with a bit of a disappointed look and she felt a bit guilty. Ever since then, she had tried to tolerate him, and even had a good time around him in the process. As far as she knew, he hadn't really been hexing everyone in sight 24/7. _Hah, you sure tolerated him last night, eh? _James started saying something and waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Er, what was that?" She said dumbly, wincing a bit at the clap of thunder that had followed a flash of lightning.

"I said," James started saying, as if talking to a five year old, "That's what makes it more fun." Lily rolled her eyes at his maniac grin but agreed.

"Alright, alright. Let me just get ready." She said, exasperated and went into the bathroom to change. After 15 minutes, and a lot of grumbling from James, she came out and he smiled broadly.

"Lead the way." She muttered, though still grinning. James motioned for her to sit behind him and she did so gingerly, wrapping her arms around him. When they took off, she gasped at the cold rain hitting her face and gripped his waist even tighter. After a few minutes though, she was more relaxed and started to laugh when James maneuvered his broom skillfully through the air. He made sudden drops and fast whirls. He flipped and glided as easily as if he had been born on a broom stick. And the whole time Lily pressed her face against his back, arms around his waist, breathing him in.

After a few hours though, the rain started to subside and the sun peaked through a curtain of clouds. Soon there was no noise out on the grounds except for a few birds, Lily's fits of laughter, and James' low chuckles. Finally, James brought the broom over to the vast lake. Lily's feet skimmed the surface as the broom flew closely over it. She smiled and looked at her reflection. Then, a few hours later, they found that they were both exhausted, so James flew Lily back to her room.

As she stepped onto firm ground, she turned around to James' hovering figure right outside her window. Lily smiled widly and stepped closer to him, slighty leaning out of the window sill.

"Thanks. I had a really good time James. I mean it." She said breathlessly and before he could react, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She mentally smiled as she felt James waver dangerously on his broom, almost falling, and then watched him fly back over to his window once they had pulled away.

Closing the window, she smiled and went to take a bath. As the warm water rushed past her, she collapsed and fell asleep, the water turning steadily colder in the hours time.

* * *

**A/N II:** So yeah, there's another little, and I mean little, chapter. Just warning you, I think all the other chapters will be small like this, more or less. That might've been my problem with the other two storys, I just wrote them big and then ran out of what to say. But, I don't plan out my storys. Everything there is just what came to mind. :) 

Review!


	4. Oh, Snap Snape

**A/N:** Yay! Here's another one :) Oh, My Gee. Thank You SO Much's to Literari and naley forever and to Emanneppename for reviewing. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH:)  
I'd love the rest of you too, a lot more than I already do [[Since you might have actually read the story if you reviewed coughcoughHINTHINTcoughcough :D Just kidding, I love you all anyways, don't fret.

* * *

"Lilieeeeeee." A brunette could be seen hovering over a mass of dark, fiery, red hair.

_Oh GOD. _

"Lilieeeeeee."

_Nooo, don't make me, MUST…FIGHT!_

"Lil-LIEEEEE."

_Ah, screw this._

"LILIE!"

"I'M UP, I'M UP! SHOVE IT!" Screamed Lily, leaping up from her bed, and walking to the front of her wardrobe.

She started to get dressed, her dark red hair falling out of her messy bun. Mumbling could be heard as Lily pulled on her skirt and adjusted her tie. After she had finished getting ready, Cristina, her tall, lanky, roommate, and best friend smirked and patted her arm.

Lily snarled at the sarcastic touch and tackled her friend. Soon, both were shrieking with laughter, trying to pin the other one down. Somehow, they rolled out the open door and before they knew it, they were both sprawled at the end of the marble steps.

Five figures groaned loudly. Cristina was the first to sit up, rubbing her head. She looked around and saw next to her, sandy blonde hair under a mop of red. Soon, she was looking in Lily's dazzling green eyes.

"Ugh, wazzhapenin?" She moaned and flopped back over.

"MmUMPH!" A muffled scream sounded from the figure under Lily. An equal murmur came from under Cristina.

"Wha-? HEY!" Cristina was roughly pushed off the body as he sat up. Fixing his glasses, James' eyes narrowed at the sight of a certain Remus Lupin, who was sitting on top of Lily?

"Oh, _bloody_- I'm so sorry Lily!" Remus rolled off of her and helped her sit up. Blowing her bangs away, she heard Sirius yelp.

"AH! DEVIL! DEMON SPAWN! GET AWAY FROM ME GET AW-UMPH!" Sirius had tripped over a table and promptly landed on his face again. Roars of laughter went off in the common room, as Sirius scowled and marched back over to the group of teenagers that were still sitting by the edge of the steps.

Both girls had managed to stand up, then, following suit, so did the boys.

"Er, so…" Lily trailed off. Cristina on the other hand, smirked.

"Bit awkward then, eh?" Said Remus, a bit too brightly. Lily frowned; he didn't sound like himself. Remus just grinned back at her like a crazy doll.

_Well, he sounded fine a few seconds ago._ She thought and then shook it off when she realized James was speaking.

"Yeah…" James looked away.

When he looked back at Lily, he asked with renewed vigor, "Alright, Lily?"

She tilted her head, as if studying him, and then nodded, "Yeah, you?" Before flashing him one of her real and sweet smiles.

Her smile then widened a bit when she saw his knees weaken a bit, but he shook it off.

"Well, we really should be going to breakfast." Cristina said, pointing at the emptying common room.

"Right, indeed!" Said Remus, earning him two confused looks from both Cristina and Lily. James and Sirius however, took it in their stride.

"Yes, yes. Lets!" Said James standing next to Lily, and holding out his arm for her to grab. Normally, she would have felt a bit offended; "_It's like I can't even walk down there by myself!" _Today however, she felt different. Not drastically different, just, different.

She laughed, slightly leaning her head back, and took the proffered arm. A tingly feeling went down her spine as their skin brushed, and she knew that James had felt it too, but when she saw Cristina's face when Remus had offered her his arm, she laughed again.

Sirius found himself alone and walked off to the side as James, Remus, Cristina, and Lily clambered out of the portrait hole.

"HEY!" He yelled from behind them and crawled out of the common room, Peter in tow. So as the four Marauders joked and rough-housed amongst themselves, a greasy haired Slytherin, with his nose in a book, managed to crash into Lily without being seen by the boys.

Snape looked up and upon realizing whom he had crashed into, scowled and started walking briskly away from her. Hurt, Lily motioned for Cristina to walk with the Marauders and then turned and followed after Snape.

"Sev! Severus, wait!" She yelled and started running after the boy. She finally caught up to him and twisted him around, breathless.

"Sev, I'm sorry." She looked at her feet while she said this, realizing why he was so mad at her. When she looked up, nothing could have prepared her for the look he was giving her. Pure loathing and iciness was etched into his eyes and face. His mouth set at a scowl.

He narrowed his eyes and spoke in an equally icy tone.

"So, you know what you've done." It was a statement, but Lily wasn't expecting a question.

"Sev, no, look, I never meant it to get to that. I swear." She pleaded and looked at him, trying to catch his eyes.

When Snape's eyes drifted past her green irises, he stopped breathing for a bit and wavered. Their eyes were locked and he could see them tearing up, pleading to his to believe her. Slowly and shyly, Severus leaned his head down. At the same time, Lily moved closer, her eyes never leaving his.

She could feel his breath on her lips, warm and comforting. They were only inches away, both wondering why it didn't come faster.

"Oi!" Snape lifted his head quickly and stood straight. Lily turned around and saw Sirius standing ten feet away.

"What, in the name of Merlin, do you think you were doing Snivily?" Lily slipped a glance at Snape and noticed he towered above her by at least a head. She then turned to Sirius, and before Snape had shot back a response, Lily stepped forward.

"And what," She began, fury and ice in her tone. "Do you think _you're _doing Black?"

Sirius looked awestruck. He quickly regained his composure and, ignoring Snape, spoke directly to Lily.

"Saving you from this greasy bat, of course!" He said, exasperated. He took a step forward. Lily on the other hand, took a step back, clasping Snape's wrist.

"I never asked, nor will I ever _need_, to be saved." She said coolly, before snapping around, dragging Snape along with her. She noticed Sirius did not follow them. Once her and Snape were in a deserted corridor, she resumed her apologies.

"Listen, I'm sorry again. It was just a thing that happened. I never meant for it to, I swear Sev." She looked up at him. "I don't even know why you're this mad at me anyway." She grumbled. He looked at her down his long nose.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lily's head snapped up. She heard it crick. Rubbing it, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Snape scowled. "You know what I mean Lily. Did you want it?" Lily stared blankly at him for a moment, and then her eyes drifted away from him.

"Er, that is to say…" He scoffed loudly and turned away from a bewildered Lily. Halfway down, he called over his shoulder, "Perfect Lily. Never knew you were this daft." He didn't look back at her.

Suddenly, in the empty corridor, Lily realized what had just happened. She turned around too and stamped her foot in frustration. She ran to the wall and kicked it.

"FUCK!" She screamed hopping around and tripped over her cloak, which sent her sprawled across the floor. Too lazy to stand up, she leaned against the same wall she had kicked muttering, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" over and over, nursing her hurt toe.

Soon though, she decided she had better get to breakfast. She started down the hall, limping and cursing. What a perfect start to what looked like a perfect day. _Perfect._

_

* * *

_

**A/N II:** Hope you liked it!Hah, well I'll try to get the next chapter written by the end of this week or something. :) Much lovee!


End file.
